Baraen Fuma
(To Sasuke) "If you touch my ass one more time, I will tear your intestines out, use them to tie you down while I castrate you, chop it into a million peacies, bake it, and serve it to you with scrambled eggs and french toast." The frontal garden of dispair. -AlphaMightyena Baraen Fuma '(バラ園, ''Fuma Baraen) is a main protoginst involved in the series '''Naruto Fukkgatari. She is a Shinobi, a member of the Fuma Clan, a Chunin, and Sasuke Uzumaki's partner of Tsuashiyuki in Team Kiseki. Plot History Background Baraen was one of the very few people to have a family that still paracticed the ways of the shinobi and quite in public actualy. When about five years old, Baraen had stumbled uphon her families airloom and discovered an acient scroll. When she asks her father about it, he tells her all about the shinobi world and what is in the scroll. Amazed, Baraen wanted to become a shinobi and started training at the age of six where she mastered her families abilities with ease and was concidered a natural shinobi. Howerver, just a few months later her house was bomed and her parents and brother killed. Baraen realised from the mask it was the goverment as a way to prevent the shinobi from regaining too much power, and Baraen's family was the prime example of that. For about a year and a half, Baraen was a orphan, untill she was picked by Azien to join his group, Tsuahiyuki. When Baraen asks if she will get her revenge, Azien replies that she will but focusing on hatered will only lead to her downfall. Baraen ignored Azien and is assined to the tenth division where she becomes a gennin untill the arrival of Uzumaki Sasuke and Naruto. After hearing rumors about the two; Uzumaki Naruto the new hollow king and his son the moast talented kid of the centuary, Baraen wanted to meet both of them. When the two did meet, it was in the form of a sparing match that would later decide the placement of teams. Sometime during the match, Sasuke told Baraen that she was nothing but a over spoiled girl who couldn't take a tap to the shoulder. Baraen then bagan to fight harder and told him he knew nothing of pain. This statement activated Sasuke's "beserker rage" mode while the Uzumaki told her everything she has been through, he has experenced ten times worse. The two then begin to fight with the intent to kill each other: using some of thier strongest attacks. Before anyone could be hurted futher, the fight was stoped. Later the two were picked for a team and were immeditely promoted as Chunin due to thie abilities they showed dueing thier scrimmege. Though they initially greeted each other with hostility, they became good partners and shared a common bond of having been betrayed the people closest to them. Eventualy, the two viwed themselves as the moast talanted members in Tsuahiyuki and named thier team Kiseki (prodigy). Not soon after that, the two found themselves as lovers, with Sasuke planning to ask Baraen's hand in marrage when the time is right. A Mystery in Time Baraen's first actual debut was when Team Kiseki and a few others were ordered by Azien to compleate an invasion on Soul Socitey. Causing a roit, many captians were forced to step in and stop the intruders. They were at first jockling that they were fighting children, but when the insulted began to reveal thier true abilities, they were taken seriously as a threat. Eventualy after killing a few unseated and seated officers, the two were ordered to stop thier invasion and come back to the Tsuahiyuki quters by Naruto, Sasuke's father and the King of Hollows. Personailty Intellgent, cunning, adptive, and anylistcal, Baraen has shown to be a very complex person. Many people do not understand her motives for fighting while others simply don't understand her at all. According to Sasuke, Baraen is classified as a person that has not found thier true purpose in life. While her ture motives are yet to be discovered, Baraen is often seen on missions given to her by Tusahiyuki. While being born from a Ninja Clan and one of nobility, Baraen has shown no signs of arrogance, but is proud and openminded about her abilities. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles even from her friends. According to Sasuke, Baraen never opens up her heart and has difficulty making friends. Her naturally calm attitude is used to her advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for her to maintain her composure to stay focused on the situation at hand, and ultimately notice everything around her. As a result, she can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing her to stay steps ahead of the opponent. Baraen does keep some known traits of nobility in her though. She often lets many know how to say her name properly, and becomes insulted annoyed when they don't. Baraen is shown to have a short temper at times, and has hit people out of anger before on more than one occasion, but is usually relatively kind, cheerful, gentle, and positive. She has a very strong sense of being useful, and is often frustrated with herself for being a burden and not being helpful. Since her training with Tia, Baraen has improved considerably, but still frets over her usefulness plenty. She is rather sensitive and is quick to cry, usually because of things relating to Sasuke. Baraen is shown to have a strong will, and refuses to give up on fights. She is generally clear-headed and rational when faced with a crisis, though her emotions have clouded her thoughts at times. Baraen seems to be somewhat self-conscious when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard Darcia say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes on multiple occasions. She also has low tolerance towards insults about her age and appearance, as she was angered when Tai-Lee called her an "old hag", and beat up Darcia when he insulted her. Appearence Baraen has pale skin (not as pale as Sasuke's though), long wavy black hair and big brown eyes. Her outfit is uasualy a green school uniform. Also known as sailor fuku, it is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students, and occasionally, elementary school students. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. She does have a shinobi outfit that she likes to wear. In this wardrobe, Baraen wears green pants with a green shirt having the symbol of her division, clan and Tsuahiyuki itself in a similar style to Sasuke. Her weapons pouch in contained on her left hip, and it is right below the handle of her sword. After her and Sasuke's permotion to Seiju, Baraen wore a long dress-shirt that is colored white, still bareing the symbols she wore at 13 years old. She wears the same skirt she did when she was six, but it is much longer and modfied to support the addation of her weapons belt and sword haldler. She also switched to brown shoes instead of sandals. After being exposed to the Hyogaku, Baraen's hair is silver instead of brown, and her eyes are a pink color as well. Baraen also has a dark brown skin tan. Addationaly, she has grown a few inches sence her debut. During the mission to invade the setricus sccome, Baraen wore a Seiju robe and painted her fingernails purple and green as well. She has sence then kept these changes to her outfit. Baraen also wears her forehead protector as a bandanna, similar to Kauri. Powers and Abilities Having her abilities solely picked by Sasuke to become his partner even though the latter is a chunin, it is obvious that Baraen is an immensefully powerful kunoichi. Capable of defeating Team X in under two minuites, even after thier special chunin exam training, and temporary holding her own aginst Hagane Kanō, Karin Hozuki, and Gauren Gozu, who are all Jonin in Tsuahiyuki. Even Tigerstar Tallonsman, one of the series moast proniment villans, stated that if she tried, Baraen could become a Seiju with reletive ease in a few years. Baraen is at least knowledgeable enough of seals to know that the Eternal Prision Seal is six times stronger then the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Her chakra is great enough to use a regeneration technique, heal an area the size of a small forest, and not die from chakra exhaustion. Baraen also has a high degree of strength and speed: shown from her abilitly to knock both Tai Lee and Yonaka Yakamana uncouncious at the same time with only a kick to thier head. General Immense Intellgence: Dispite her girlish attitude, Baraen is shown to be perceptive, anystical, and deceptive in all of her fights. She has an immense amount of knowlege about genjustu, due to her working alongside Orochimaru, she has some insights about kinjustu. When facing an opponet, she is nearly impossible, if possible at all, to outsmart or outwit in battles. Master Taijustu Combatant: While not directly specialising in it, or possessing any unique moves for it, Baraen has a high level of Taijustu. This is partialy because she was trained by her father who was a shinobi for sixteen years. She has shown to fighting on par or defeating her opponets by taijustu. She is also showing disarming her opponets, and fighting armed as well. Nature Transformation: Along with her petal theme, Baraen also has some knowledege about the water release and fire release. She can use chunin-ranked techniques of these two eleaments with ease. Flora Techniques Baraen's ninjustu are themed the screats of the Flower Ninja Art, a unique series of hidden ninjustu and genjustu that focuses on flowers and flower petals. With this, she has the abilitly to seperate her molcules from her clothes to her organs into flower petals which she can controll in a manner similar to Kohan and her papper ninjustu. If one of the petals are damaged, her clothes or part of her body take part of the damage as well. She can negate this by turning into black petals, at the cost of unable to use her chakra as along as the technique is activated, the black petals can make her immune to attacks. If she dies, her petals become white and slowly disperse into the wind. In order to keep a contiunus supply of petals Baraen can also regenerate plants and petals by using her chakra. She can also minpulate her petals in a viritey of ways. Some examples include a sword, clones, drills, and a spear. She can even turn her chakra into flower petals that can hurt the emmeny just by coming in contact. Uphon training with Hagane, and gaining some advice from Sasuke, Baraen developed the Hanabira, a technique that condenses her petals into a sphere to damage a target. Her moast powerfull technique is the Flower Ninja Art: Dance of the Sword Cage. While it requires 44 hand seals, one of the moast in the series, this technique transforms flower petals into a steel cage lined with swords. The swords can be thrown one by one, or they can be released all at once. Escape is nearly impossible. Of techniques that do not involve petals, she can turn flowers into shuriken, create vines, as well as turn flowers into exploding tags. As powerfull and as unique as thse techniques are, they are still flower based, and thus are weak aginst fire, bugs, and ice. Howerver, it should be noted that the flowers are strong aginst water, earth, and lightning techniques. These techniques are commonly mistaken for the wood release, but they are not an avanced nature transformation as wood release requires the affinity of earth and water chakra. List of Auspice Techniques Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Flower Ninja Art Flower Ninja Art: Blossom Aura Flower Ninja Art: Dance of the Sword Cage Flower Ninja Art: Ghiant Petal Spear Flower Ninja Art: Many Blooming Flowers Flower Ninja Art: Maximum Cutting Flower Ninja Art: Moon Slashing Flower Flower Ninja Art: One Hundred Blossoming Flowers Flower Ninja Art: Peircing Petal Drills Flower Ninja Art: Petal Clone Flower Ninja Art: Petal Release Flower Ninja Art: Petal Suspension Flower Ninja Art: Petal Sword Flower Ninja Art: Petal Tsunami Flower Ninja Art: Profusion Flower Ninja Art: Regeneration by Photosynthesis Flower Ninja Art: Shreading Vine Bind Flower Shuriken: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves Hanabira Water Release: Whirlpool Roses Technique Whirling Petal Illusion '' Stats Equipment 'Fuma Shuriken:' Some of the weapons given to her by Sasuke. Baraen is quite an acceptable master with these weapons. While she hasn't shown any sighns of using deprived techniques such as the minpulated tools or shadow shuriken technique, Baraen is still deadly with these tools and has killed many emmenies at once with them. Inventions '''Self invented Planting Machine and Formula:' Baraen is also a skilled inventor and carries a self-made watering plant that is able to controll any watered plants. By using her chakra, Baraen infuses the water with it and her special plant growth horomone formula. When places on plants or on any type of plante, she can controll them and bind them to her will. Howerver, too much of this formula can kill the plants. Addationaly the formula destorys any petals or reproductive organs on the plants making Baraen unable to collect thier petals and thus must be used with care. Backstage Pass Dokuristu Kugustu was a Oc designed to be a older stster figurine to help Sasuke in his time of need with the Arnilaxian and Otokugsu war going on. After the war was over, she wasn't really needed anymore, but I would be a fool to kill such a great fanon character, so at first I was gonna make her retire from her shinobi duties by marrying a revived Kyuaku (concedering how much romantic feelings she had for him), but then due to me liking Sasuke verry much, I figured that he should go on and take up the offer as Lady Juzuki's sucessor (Otokuku) to make this truely feel like a happy ending. That left me to wondering what wuld happen to the Captin-Commander of Koukon. No way in hell was I about to make another Oc, so I instead gave the job back to Dokuristu making only one Captin-Commander. As a Kage, I think that Sasuke should have a partner besides his usual bodyguards. But then I reaised what abilities should I give her. I mean, Sasuke has the Ryukagan and is the Jyuubi Jinchuriki. Rembering a similar predictment, I looked back to Nagato and Kohan for some help. And that is where Baraen is born. Instead of papper, I gave her abilities similar to flora to beter empthsise her girly nature, and in honnor of my Knock Out roses that were planted in honnor of my now decessed pet; Diamond. Her affinities were to show how she relates to flowers. Quotes (To Naruto) "Happiness. This is a strong word that eyerybody knows, but almost nobody has experienced themselves. I am one of millions of those people. What will it take? How much more will I have to give? I want to be happy again." (To Sasuke)'' "Pain..Pain? Pain!? Pain?!! You know nothing of the word! You are just like millions of the others, wispering about hatered when they don't even know anything about it''." (To Sasuke) "Dreams? Are they real, or just hopless illusions ment to distract us from reailty?" (To Vion, about Sasuke) "He is not a demon! He is a Jninchuriki Hanyou! Call him by what he is, not by what you think." (To Zonnie, about Sasuke) "It's all fun and games, untill they lose one of thier buddies, then it becomes a game of revenge." Triva -She is the 13th Character I have created. -Both Baraen and Hagane have the same amount of letters in thier first name and last name. -Wile it is not intended by the author, Baraen has many similarities to some of Naruto and Bleach's female main characters. *Like Rukia, Baraen is often teased about her drawing abilitly. Also like Rukia, Baraen has a tough time finding clothes fitting her size. *Like Orohime, and actualy Hinata momentairly, Baraen had a crush on Sasuke when he didn't didn't know it. Baraen also used to blush when Sasuke faintly came around. *Like Sakura, Baraen would beat Sasuke up or threaten him whenever he annoyed or insulted her. -Baren Means Rose Garden. *Dispite this, her petals are not entirely made up of roses. -Baraen is one of four people to be exposed to the Hogyoku and had her appearence or abilities changed as a result. -According to the Fannon Databook; *Baraen's hobbies are gardening, training, and spending time with Sasuke. *Baraen's favorite foods are steak with chease and shrimp. Her least favorite is unsalted crackers. *Baraen's favorite colors are green, orange, yellow and pink. Her least favorite is light red. *Baraen wishes to fight Sasuke Uzumaki, Tier Harreblel, and Sui-Feng. *Baraen's hero is Tsunaude. *Baraen has been on a total of 43 missions 20 D-Rank, 9 C-Rank, 11 B-Rank, 2 A-Rank, and 1 S-Rank. *Baraen's favorite phrase is "Love like the flowers in a Garden" (園の花のよう'愛して, En no hana no yō aishite)